Crazy life
by Skovko
Summary: Just a day after moving into a new town, Felicity finds herself in the hands of a gang who's sure she knows where the rival gang The Shield is hiding. They're torturing her to give the answer while she constantly tries to tell them she has no clue what they're talking about.


"Let's try this again. Where are they?" He asked.  
"Where are who?" She asked for the tenth time.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face before looking down at the woman sitting up against the wall again.

"Listen, I'm sure you're a sweet girl..." He started.  
"Felicity," she cut him off.  
"Huh?" He asked.  
"My name is Felicity," she said.  
"I don't give a fuck what your name is!" He yelled. "Tell me where they are! Tell me where the god damn Shield is!"  
"I don't have any shields!" She shouted back.

He looked at her through cold eyes for a moment before turning on his heel, walking towards the boss of the gang, while everyone else in the room followed his movements as he crossed the floor.

"Are we sure it's her?" He asked.  
"Who else would she be? Don't you think it's rather convenient that she rolls into town just as we find out they're here, hiding somewhere, too?" The boss asked. "Just hurt her to make her talk."  
"You're the man," the man said.

He grabbed a chair, dragging it after him as he walked towards her again. The sound of the dragging chair was all that was heard through the room, sending shivers down her spine. He turned the back of the chair against her, sat down with his legs on each side and leaned his arms on the back of the chair.

"Felicity," he started in a soft tone. "Just tell me where the Shield is and you'll be free to go."  
"There's a museum in town. I think they got some shields. Tell me which one you're looking for and I'll go steal it for you. Please, I'll do anything," she begged.  
"Not that kind of shield!" He growled.  
"Is it in a private home then?" She asked.  
"Enough!" He yelled.

He jumped up from the chair and tossed it aside. The sound of the chair hitting the wall was loud and she jumped in fear. He went down and grabbed her, forcing her into a painful hold, feeling as if he was about to tear her left arm off.

"Tell me where they are!" He shouted.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted back.

Her shouting was followed by a scream of pain. He let go off her and took a couple of steps back, smirking down at her as she sat up against the wall, holding her arm to her body while trying to control her breathing. He knew what he had done. He had popped her shoulder out of place.

"I don't know what you want from me," she almost cried.  
"I told you. I want the Shield," he said.  
"Tell me where it is and I'll fucking go get it for you. Please, don't hurt me anymore," she said.  
"It's not a what. It's a who. And I know you're that fucking girlfriend of..." He said.  
"Maceo? You know Maceo?" Her eyes lit up.  
"Who?" He asked confused.  
"Maceo. My boyfriend. Or ex is more correct. He left me for... that... that thing!" She hissed.  
"Who the fuck is Maceo?" He asked.  
"There's a picture in my wallet," she said.

He went to her purse on the table and found her wallet. He took out a newsclip that showed a picture of two people getting married and read the text below the picture.

 _"We thank everyone who showed us love on our big day._  
 _Maceo and Abi."_

"He left me for her," she said lowly. "I came here to start a new life away from him. I was only here a day before I ran into you. What a welcome committee this town has."

He snorted by that comment but didn't respond. He walked over to his boss again and showed him the newsclip.

"What do you say? Do we have the wrong girl?" He asked.  
"We might," the boss answered.  
"She would have talked by now. That arm is hurting bad," the man said.  
"You might be right. Well, we can't really let her leave now. You wanna finish her off?" The boss asked.  
"Can I finish myself off first?" The man asked with a smirk.  
"Of course," the boss laughed.

He walked calmly back to her. She was still sitting on the floor up against the wall, holding her arm tight. He could only imagine the amount of pain she was in. He crouched down and grabbed her right arm.

"Tell me what I want to know or this arm gets the same treatment," he tried with one final threat.  
"I don't know what you want from me," she said resignedly.  
"Fine," he said. "I believe you."  
"You do?" She asked, finally looking into his eyes again.  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean shit. We can't let you go. You've seen our faces. We can't have some silly little girl running to the cops," he said.  
"I won't tell anyone," she promised.  
"They all say that," he chuckled. "No, might as well get it through that thick skull that you're not leaving here alive. But first I'm gonna make you scream again, only in a different way."

He leaned in and licked her cheek and she quickly turned her head in disgust. Once again he chuckled as he went to stand up again. He waited for her to turn her head back to look at him again, and once she did he slowly started opening his pants, his evil smile growing wider as her eyes did the same. Once all the buttons were popped open, a loud sound of shattering glass was heard. He turned around quickly to see his boss pick up a brick from the floor.

"You just had to cross that line," she said from behind him.

He turned his head back to her to see her sitting there, smirking all of the sudden. He didn't have time to wonder what was going on inside her mind. He turned his focus back to his boss who stood with the brick and read something on it.

"What does it say?" He asked.  
"Shield," the boss answered as he turned the brick to reveal the one word.  
"You just had to cross that line," she repeated. "You should have stuck with beating me up. That would have kept them out there longer. The moment you went to take what isn't yours was the moment you sealed your fate."  
"Oh fuck!" The man yelled.

He ran to the door to make sure it was locked and just as he reached it, it was kicked open by force and the three men they had been looking for stormed the place. Seth immetiately knocked him unconscious.

"No one touches this one!" He shouted.

She watched from the wall as the three men fought through the men in the room, Seth slowly making his way through bodies towards her.

"Felhound," he breathed out as he went down on his knees beside her.

She couldn't help but smile at the sound of his nickname for her even though she was still very angry with him. She finally lifted her good arm and smacked him hard.

"You fucking left me!" She hissed.  
"I was trying to keep you away from this crazy life," he said.  
"You should have known I would never stay away," she said.  
"You're the only one crazy enough to follow us when we've given you a way out," he said.  
"I don't want a way out, you fucking asshole!" She sneered.  
"Are we gonna fight each other right now or can we wait till we're out of here and I'm fucking your brains out?" He asked.  
"Fine! But you're doing all the work tonight," she said and nodded her head towards her left arm. "Pop it back in, will you?"

He grabbed her arm and she gritted her teeth, preparing for the pain that came just seconds later as he popped her shoulder back in. She screamed for the second time that evening. He immetiately grabbed her head and crashed his lips down on hers to silence her and try to make her forget about the pain.

"You fucking asshole," she giggled against his lips.  
"I love you, Felhound," he said.  
"Don't ever leave me behind like that again," she hissed.  
"Never. I promise. It doesn't do any of us any good when you get caught that fast. I thought you were better than that," he taunted her.  
"I would have noticed them if my mind hadn't been so busy with you. It's your fault," she said.  
"Of course," he laughed.  
"Besides, I knew you were out there watching all the time. You knew the second I stepped foot in this town that I was here, didn't you?" She asked.  
"Always got my eyes on you, Felhound," he said and gave her a quick kiss. "Let's go."

He helped her up and they both looked around. Roman and Dean had cleaned the room and only one man was left alive as Seth had demanded and he was slowly waking up again. Roman grabbed his arms and Dean grabbed his legs, holding him down while Seth and Felicity walked over to him. She reached behind Seth's back and took out the gun he had stuck down the edge of his pants.

"Please, don't hurt me," the man begged.  
"That's funny," she snorted. "You weren't above hurting me."  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"So am I. I'm sorry that I don't get to do what I really want. Normally I would sit down on your stomach and look you straight in the eyes to see your life slowly leaves you while my hands are around your throat. Unfortunately you took that away from me, seeing I can't use my left arm," she said.  
"Sorry, Felhound, no fighting for a month or so," Seth said and kissed her cheek.  
"You're getting off lucky," she growled.

She raised the gun and shot him straight in the forehead.

"Bastard!" She sneered.

Seth chuckled as he took the gun from her and leaned in to kiss her again.

"What the fuck was up with that newsclip?" Dean chuckled.  
"Last minute thinking," she answered.  
"You know the couple?" Roman asked.  
"Nah, just something I tore out of the local newspaper before leaving," she said.

Seth shook his head and laughed. Only his girl would come up with something so stupid, somehow always knowing it would be useful down the line.

"Let's get out of here," he said.  
"Yeah, I believe you said you were gonna fuck my brains out. Better make good on that promise," she said.  
"Don't I always?" He smirked.


End file.
